1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for providing a client terminal with information that is transmitted from a server apparatus via a communication network. In particular, the invention relates to a system capable of realizing what is called a virtual community such as an electronic bulletin board or a mailing list in which information is shared by plural client terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems are known in which what is called a virtual community is constructed on a communication network such as the Internet or an intranet and information about various topics is shared and opinions on those topics (themes) are exchanged. In this kind of virtual community, pieces of information are classified on the basis of their relationships. In each client terminal, sets of pieces of information are displayed in prescribed form separately on a classification item basis. Each user sees displayed information of a certain classification item and thereby acquires that information, and joins a discussion corresponding to that classification item by sending information and thereby adding it to existing pieces of information of that classification item. A conventional technique of this kind is disclosed in JP-A-2003-30216, for example.
In this kind of virtual community, information that has been added relatively recently may be displayed in such a manner that it is associated with such a word as “hot,” “new,” or “update.” This method of display is convenient because it allows users to acquire new information easily.
However, only with such a display, users cannot understand the actual situation of information exchange of the classification item to which the information belongs. That is, even if the information was added recently, there is a probability that no information had been added for a long time before then for the classification item and actually the classification item does not attract much interest and is less important to users.
Further, users cannot understand the situation of information or a classification item that is associated with no such indication unless they refer to more detailed information.
If systems of the above kind allowed users to understand the information exchange situation etc. of each classification item more easily and quickly, they would be more convenient to users and various kinds of work and business operations utilizing virtual communities would become more efficient.